Hikaru and Karu's crush
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Hikaru and /karu were only little when they meet the orphan girl Mk. They later on take her in and start to grow more closer. She knows that they love her. Can she deal with 2 lovers or is on enough?
1. Chapter 1

There was a small girl sitting on a bench. She was crying. Then two boys with strawberry hair passed her. When they saw the girl they became curious. They each sat

beside her so she was in the middle.

"What's the matter?"

**She looked up at the two. She had electric blue eyes filled with tears. The boy to the right of her had looked at her and blushed. She sobbed even more. Then she ****dove for the boy on the left. She hugged him tightly.**

"M-My f-f-father was killed. T-t-they only l-l-left m-me t-t-t-to s-survive."

**She started to sob loudly. When she heard a male voice she looked up. It was a butler.**

"Master Hikaru and Karu... What are you doing here?"

**They looked at the butler in a strict way.**

"Both her mother..." 

"And father..." 

"Were murdered by evil people!" 

**The butler jerked away scarred about what he was hearing.**

"Oh by the way..."

"What's your name?"

She stared in awe. They had saved her from being an orphan.

"Mary Katherine, otherwise known as Mk."

"You are welcome."

When she was walking between them Hikaru leaned toward her ear.

"I hope you feel okay with us. We will protect you at all times."

She felt like she belonged. When she was walking into the mansion she saw the twins father. When he saw the girl he looked surprised.

"So who is your new friend?"

"Can she stay father?"

"She just witnessed her father and mother be murdered in front of her. I can see the blood spots splattered on her pure white coat."

That's when Mk looked down in shock. As they said scarlet dots sprinkled her coat and face. She felt faint. As her legs buckled Hikaru grabbed her as she fell. His father was shocked again.

"She probably is traumatized since she is at a young age and so were taking her to the hospital."

He tried to grab for Mk but Karu blocked Hikaru and Mk. He had a stern face.

"We are not leaving her side."

Their father looked surprise. His sons have never acted like this since the day they were born to before they both meet her. He finally brought them. When they were waiting by her side to wake up it was hours. Each one took turns sleeping and keeping on guard. Hikaru saw her move and then her eyes slowly open.

"Mk... Oh Karu wake up!"

Karu woke up but then had a smile when he saw that Mk was fine. He ran outside to his father and nurses.

"Dad Mk is awake."

Once they were in there she looked happy. She looked at Karu, his dad and everyone. She looked at them strangely.

"What happened?"

Karu ran up. He hugged her.

"You passed out. I was so scared that I thought I would Pass out to!"

Tears were streaming down both the twins faces. They turned around to see everyone's mouth open. They noticed what they said. Both pushed everyone out of the way. They ran to a room with nobody in it. They sat side by side looking out of the window.

"Hikaru what did you do when no one was there?"  
Hikaru stared in shock.

"Uh... Um... I kissed her on the check"

Karu slapped him.

"You did what?! At least you didn't shout what you thought about a girl in front of random and close people!"

Then they heard a noise and turned around.

"So you both like me!?"

They felt their ears blush red. She came and sat in between them.

"Well that is really sweet of both of you."

Then she kissed both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

"Hikaru and Karu. I'm finally going to go to school with you guys!"

Hikaru was drinking tea at the moment. He was surprised and spit it all over Karu. Karu laughed.

"I'll leave you to alone."

As Karu left he told a butler to prepare a new uniform. He was secretly listening to them.

"Are you ready for this?"

She nodded. Mk knew that she needed to say this.

"When I go I don't need you lying or protecting me. I need to protect myself."

Hikaru was shocked. He was only protecting her because he loved her.

"But at least when it's another guy alright."

She hesitated. She knew he would ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Fine. Besides if I turn them down and they force me to the floor-"

"Just stop. I care about you. We took you in because your old man was murdered. We'll be in the same class and I'll be keeping my eye on you."

He was interrupted with a hug from Mk. She had tears down her eyes.

"Oh crap sorry. I forgot about that. I just-"

"It's okay. Thanks."

It was in the evening and it was bedtime. She went to bed. Then about 2 hours later she was dreaming. She was in a mansion. Her father was Hikaru. She tried to yell

out to him but no voice. She started to hyperventilate. She saw the fire. Smelled the smoke. She started thinking why her dreams were so darn vivad. Then the door

busted down . They men came in. That's when her vision got blurry with tears. She kept on yelling. Her father was struck down when she woke up. She was yelling and

screaming. The door slammed open to Hikaru. He ran over hugging her to calm her down.

"It's okay. Shh! Your okay."

She started to grow quiet. She then sobbed silently in his arms.

"Let me guess. The dream changed to me being murdered."

She looked up at him. She nodded.

"It's okay. You want me to stay with you tonight?"

She nodded again. He pulled the covers and left one blanket under him but above her. She started to calm down when she felt his arms circle around her. She finally fell asleep. Then it was morning. She woke up to see Hikaru up. They walked down to get breakfast.

"Do you think this will work?"

"I'm positive. She does wear contacts."

They made Mk look like a boy. They cut her hair and made her look like a commoner. They even pretended a scholarship. They had to use a fake name.

"Hey Hikaru and Karu. I have a perfect name. Haruhi Fugioka. Do you like it.

They smiled. They loved it. It could have been a girl's or guys but nobody would have known.

"It's perfect."

When they got half way to the academy they stopped and let her out.

"Nobody can see you with us. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. See you after school."

After she said that they drove off. Her smile was wiped off. Let's see if her acting works. She understood that she had to be shy. If people ask her questions she will

mumble some words and leave. She went to each library to see if she could study.

"Hope heaven is fun dad. I bet it's greater than down here in reality."

She couldn't remember what Hikaru said. She found an unused music room with a three.

"I just see if I could study."

She opened up the door the door. Hikaru and Karu were with four other guys. Mk couldn't help it.

"Hikaru! Karu!"

She ran over to hug Hikaru. She was so happy.

"Mk there are people here and your cover was blown. Now were in trouble."

The blonde man sitting in the red velvet chair came over.

"Hikaru... Karu... Do you know this man?"

They stared at the man.

"You are so dumb. Couldn't you tell by the voice that he is actually a she?"

He stared at Mk dumbfounded. He couldn't tell in that get up. As the rest sat at a table eating with the new person.

"So Mk... How did they find and they adopt you?"

She looked at all the guys. She sighed but then was stopped by Hikaru's hand covering her mouth.

"Let me tell it. It's to overbearing for you cause you been traumatized with nightmares for all ten years."

He told them the story of her father being killed and she being alone. Then Karu told the part of her meeting them and how life was ever since that day. There was a

blonde little boy who saw my tears start to fall from my eyes. He walked over to me with a pink stuffed bunny.

"You can hold Usa-chan."

She smiled before breaking into a sobbing mess. She was holding on to Hikaru. She didn't stop for a while. Then she fell asleep. The men all stared at the twins.

"Why did you never tell us?"

"Tamaki... We tried to keep her hidden. Hey, at least be glad I have pictures of her before we made her look like a guy. They were amazed and shocked. Her braid and

her electric blue eyes filled with joy. Hikaru heard a noise. A mumble of words.

"She has to have a nightmare here? This is what the murder did to her."

As soon as he finished the sentence he heard her scream. He ran with the rest behind of him. Her hand was filled with blood.

"Shh! It's okay. What happened? It's okay... It's okay."

When she finally noticed the blood she stiffened.

"I forgot. The tea cup was still in my hands."

Karu pulled out his phone calling for their limo. The tall man who was always with the small blonde took out a box. Inside it had some medical wrapping. He wrapped

her hand so the blood stopped.

"Thank you."

He smiled. His ebony hair blocked his face a little.

"Your welcome Mk."

Mk was surprised how low his voice was. Then Hikaru pulled her to the limo as it sped to the hospital. As they got in they saw the rest of the host club there.

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see if Mk is alright. To be truthful we're worried."

When the nurse said they could come in. When they did Mk had looked ghastly.

"I lost a lot of blood but I'll be fine. I have thirteen stitches. The doctor said I can't write for a while. I'm sorry about meeting you and ending up in the hospital."

Tamaki looked at Mk.

"It's okay. My grandma took me away from my mom. I haven't seen her in forever."

Mk stared at Tamaki.

"Mom died in a terrible accident after she gave birth to me."

The blonde boy was still holding Usa-chan.

"Here... You can have Usa-chan for the time."

They all stared at the blonde boy.

"Honi... You gave up your stuffed bunny to a girl you just met."

Honi bent his head down.

"This girl needs him more than me at the moment."

"Thank you Honi sempi."

He lifted up his head and smiled.

"Did you hear Takisha? She called me Sempi."

Mori smiled seeing Honi smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Mk was able to leave the hospital after two days. She knew that she would get ready for the summer vacation. The host club was going to a secret place. Mk couldn't

believe what was going to happen.

"Finally I can go out into the world. But still I have the host club to protect me."

Hikaru slammed the table.

"I'm not letting those jerks touch you!"

Mk sighed. Hikaru was a bit overprotecting. He was a lot more like a boyfriend or dad then brother. Karu walked over to Hikaru. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. I think I know why you are doing this?"

He gave Mk the look. Mk knew she had to get out. She decided to go outside and play. As she walked outside Hikaru slammed the table cursing.

"It's okay Hikaru. We lost mom at a young age. Now you have attached to Mk. You don't want to lose her."

Hikaru felt hot tears. He couldn't help but protect Mk. He made an oath with himself that he would protect her. It's getting out of hand. He walked outside to take off

some steam. He saw Mk talking to someone. It was the host club.

"We are leaving tomorrow so you might want to pack."

"Alright. I will tell Hikaru and Karu Mr... Whats your name?"

"I'm Kyoya. I usually do the finances for the club."

He leaned closer and fell. Mk looked to see him.

"Hikaru we have to pack. Tomorrow we are leaving for summer vacation."

Mk grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him into his room. Karu was following Hikaru.

"Make sure you both pack."

Mk closed the door. They all packed and waited for tomorrow. She could not wait to leave to a different place for the whole summer. She smiled thinking about it. Then

about 9:00 pm she finished packing and went to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Mk woke up at 7:00. She got into a casual outfit. She had her hair in a high ponytail holder but it still softly dragged the ground with about an inch. She stood in front of

Hikaru and Karu's room. Life was horrible when you had sleepers. Mk opened the door. She crept up to the twins sleeping she pulled out an air horn and pressed it

hard. Mk ran out of there while Hikaru and Karu ran to get dressed. She smiled.

"Finally you woke up. Did you get my signal."

She blared it again. She was wondering if they were late. She felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Tamaki. 'The plane is coming at 11:00. Be there.'

Mk ran and slapped them. It was about 8:00.

"Get ready and make sure you have everything. We leave at 9:15."

That was the right time to be prepared. I double cheeked and put my stuff and theirs into the limo. I dragged them down. When we got to the airport it was about

9:05. We were ahead of schedule. By what Hikaru and Karu were saying it would be long. I bought some neck pillows. When Honi and Mori sempei walked in they saw

us.

"Mk. This trip is going to fun."

"Hey Honi. You want to a have some chocolate?"

Honi ran over to me. He took one and grabbed another. He brought Mori over. He ate a piece. His face lit up.

"This is delicious. Isn't it Mori."

Mori smiled.

"Yeah. It's good."

Then Tamaki came running at Mk. He grabbed Mk in a hug. Mk was surprised. Mk screamed and Hikaru and Karu ran and grabbed me and punched Tamaki.

"OW! MAMA!"

Kyoya stepped out.

"Will you two stop it. Tamaki your an idiot."

Then Mk saw someone behind Mori and Kyoya.

"Hey! Who are you?"

The person stepped out. It was a girl who looked like a boy. She was wearing a hooded jacket and a base ball cap. She also was wearing blue jeans.

"I'll tell you once we are on the plane. I'll sit next to you."

Hikaru looked at the person. I stared at him. He gave the person a smile.

"Oh forgot to introduce her to you sempei. She is our adopted sister Mk."

"Nice to meet you Mk."

Then our flight was called. Mk sat next to the person. She took off her hood.

"I'm Haruhi Fugioka. I was forced into the host club because I accidentally broke an 8 million yen vase."

"That's has to be rough. I heard the Hikaru and Karu were third and fourth to find out your a girl. Tamaki is pretty stupid not to figure out your a girl."

Mk and Haruhi laughed and talked about stuff. When the plane landed they both were sleeping. Hikaru and Karu woke them up. They were in America. It was Orlando

Florida. Mk could see the tip of a castle nearby.

"Oh my gosh! WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!"

Mk jumped up and hugged Hikaru and Karu.

"Did you persuade them?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"It was Haruhi's idea."

Mk hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. Wanna be my fake sister?"

Haruhi stared at Mk.

"Sure. Just make sure Hikaru doesn't go crazy."

"What makes you say that? I'm I that over protective?!"

Why all got a hotel room in the Disney park. Mk wanted to rest so she went to her room. A guy was following her. Hikaru and the gang saw him and followed. She was

entering her room when he shoved her in there. Hikaru grabbed his collar and punched him in the face. The gang dragged him to the police.

"This man was going to abduct my sister. We came her from Japan for summer vacation. Please try to keep your security tighter."

They nodded. Mk walked up to her room surrounded by the group.

"You know I can protect myself."

"They did the same thing to me when I nearly got killed by these guys. When they threw me over the edge Tamaki jumped to save me. Hikaru and Karu had beaten

the crud out of them."

Mk smiled.

"Can life be any more rougher?"

They all stared at Mk.

"You just jinxed it."

Mk smiled.

"When life gives you lemons what do you do? You make lemonade even if you are missing something search hard to find it."


End file.
